particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cristiana Ferreira das Neves
Cristiana Ferreira das Neves (born in August 10, 3867) , usually shortened to Cris Ferreira, is an tukarese actress, political activist and the founder of the Livre (L). Early Life and Education Cris Ferreira was born in August 10, 3867, as the only daughter of the hutorian-tukarese plastic surgeon Charlie Johnson Ferreira and her wife, the tukarese supermodel Maria Clara das Neves. Cris Ferreira was educated in a liberal familiar environment. How lived together with people of different nationalities and ethnicities, beliefs, sexual orientations and political convictions, what to would end up shape his egalitarian and humanistic character. Acting Career Political Career His political career began at age 16, when Cris Ferreira, studying in a local school in Kirota, was elected President of the Student Association. Months later, she left this position to start her acting career. She came into the political scene with 19 years old, in October 3886, after subscribing the "Forum Manifesto" - document, signed by thousands of tukareses, held a series of meetings across the country - and thereby becoming political activist. As a political activist, Cris Ferreira defends: *pro-peace politics; *the legal use of cannabis for medicinal purposes, like a sedative for patients in pain; *the LGBT Movement and the same-sex marriage (once she declared itself lesbian, and lives in civil union with another woman); *equal rights for women and men; *the defense of the Earth and better management of its resources; *the recognition of the taxpayers' conscientious objection - the latter should be able to specify which uses to give their taxes; *the fight against precarious work; *the fight against Marxism and capitalism, which allegedly hangs thousands of tukarese families; *the promotion of well-being and individual and social health; *the reform of the political system and on the deepening of civic participation; *a new Tukarese Political Constitution, simpler and that reflects the will of the tukarese citizens. The foundation of the Livre (L) Between October 31 and November 1, 3886, in Kirota (Morata Valley), Cris Ferreira converts the "Forum Manifesto" in one political platform and founded the Livre (L), a political party of the center-left. However, it does not have an active voice within the Livre (L), preferring be active and politically independent, and is only referred by the media as the founder of this party. Pre-candidature to Presidential elections of April 3898 In February 3898, Cris Ferreira was pre-candidate (as an independent) in the presidential elections of April 3898, but dropped out of the candidature because she has not had time to participate on televised debates. According herself, his candidature "died on the beach", which has meant "a dream deferred". Presidential elections of April 3902 In August 3900, Cris Ferreira announced a new candidacy for President of the Democratic Republic, in the Presidential elections of April 3902, running (this time) for the Livre (L) with campaign slogan "We will change now!". In these elections presented itself as a protest candidate and during the campaign used the airtime to call the attention of public opinion against the caciquism of local power and up towards the compromising circumstances of corruption and financial scandals that feel in Tukarali. Personal Life Category:Tukarese people